


Scars & Stories

by ThatOneMawile



Series: Elate Week 2016 [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Elate Week, F/M, Prompt: Reconciliation || Discovery; I know what you mean, Scars, i wrote about them, tea towel abuse, these two will be the death of me, you know those scars we all know elena has?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMawile/pseuds/ThatOneMawile
Summary: “That, my darling husband is for stealing my food and this, is for stealing food I crave because you wanted a baby Drake” She pauses before hitting him again and his arm darts out, effectively stopping the towel in mid-air and grabbing her again and wrapping her in his warm, safe arms. Dipping his head, she feels his lips kissing up and down her neck.

 
  “And how” Another kiss is planted behind her ear “could I” Middle of her neck, and Elena is starting to feel very, very hot “make it up to you?” His lips brush then latch onto her neck just above her collarbone and Elena melts into Nate.
 
Nate is a tease, Elena is craving food and somehow it escalated form there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense I was on holiday yesterday so I couldn't get it out… Today’s is going to be delayed too. Now I swear on my PS4 there will be no more major character deaths this week… Afterwards though it's game on :)
> 
> I am 99% sure this was not know this prompt was supposed to go… But I love writing about scars and how they act different from normal skin, whether it be that they are more sensitive or the opposite.

 

Warm arms wrap around her waist and her spine shivers in anticipation. Stubble brushes her head causing her knees to go week. A tanned hand darts past her and grabs bacon off the frying pan and Elena spins around to face her - very naked husband standing in their tiny, yellow kitchen.

 

“Nate! I was still cooking that!” At least he had the decency to look somewhat sorry as he chewed slowly on the torched meat. 

 

“I’m just taste testing it ‘Lena. No harm no foul?” Large sapphire eyes blink at her like a doe caught in the headlights but one that knows exactly what it's doing to her. Too bad she has her final weapon left. Whipping out her tea towel Elena thumps him on arm, preparing to jump back in case Nate’s reflexes kick in. Luckily they don't and he's left alone in the middle of the room in stunned silence.

 

“That, my darling husband is for stealing my food and this, is for stealing food I crave because you wanted a baby drake” She pauses before hitting him again and his arm darts out, effectively stopping the towel in mid-air and grabbing her again and wrapping her in his warm, safe arms. Dipping his head, she feels his lips kissing up and down her neck.

 

“And how” Another kiss is planted behind her ear “could I” Middle of her neck, and Elena is starting to feel very, very hot “make it up to you?” His lips brush then latch onto her neck just above her collarbone and Elena melts into Nate. 

 

“Mhmmm -  _ Oh”  _ A shiver runs through her as Nate drops onto her collarbone. She can feel his smirk against her skin and she's sure her shoulder wasn't that red a moment ago. Suddenly she feels her face heat up and his arms are moving up and carrying her with the strength of a free climber and brawler rolled into one. A chill creeps up her back as she is flung onto a soft duvet. 

 

Hands rake up and down her body as Nate slips off her shirt and professionally unclips her bra, chucking it across the room where it lands in a way that causes Elena to cringe for how awkward it is. She yanks on his shirt, getting frustrated at how it  _ just won't come off _ . Nate laughs at her fitful attempts to get the offending garment off before slipping it over his head exposing a plane of tanned skin, interrupted by scars and muscles.

 

Voice thick with lust Elena hears Nate murmur against her sternum. “You have no idea what you are doing to me right now, do you Fisher?” She can feel every part of him against her, two bodies reduced to a pile of limbs and sheets. His hands drift down the right of her, careful to avoid the raised lumps of scarred flesh from the grenade. Elena had never let him touch them, too hesitant of things that break up her otherwise perfect skin. 

 

Nate’s on the other hand is free game, and she traces the blood red bullet wounds and white cuts from knives that cover him. It's her favourite thing to do, paying worship to things that make her husband Nathan Drake. She knows the phantom pain keeps him up at night, but otherwise nothing she does to them makes Nate even flinch. Marine eyes dip into her vision and Nate’s brows crinkle as soon as he sees her face. “What’s up ‘Lena?” 

 

_ God _ the concern in his voice hits her to the core and Elena suddenly feels very guilty. “It's nothing Nathan” She dismisses the claim with a flick of the hand and traces his abs with the other, hoping to distract him. His face drops and then somehow he gets closer to her. “Elena, don't start this” 

 

“You can touch them” Times like this she wishes she hadn't inherited her mother and sisters talent for rambling. Nate's frown drops into confusion and Elena quickly explains herself. “My scars Nate”

 

“What?!”

 

“I…” How the hell was she going to explain this “You deserve to touch them. You… You got me out of there. Alive” She didn't mention how some days she wasn't sure if he had left Shambhala, but that was something for another time. 

 

As soon as she felt his warm fingers on her scars feelings raged through her like she had never know. His figures were like fire and electricity raced up her spine as patches of skin that had never felt another human's touch experienced it for the first time and it was like nothing Elena had ever felt.

 

“Nate… That…” His hand wraps around her face and smothers her words.

  
“Shhh ‘Lena. I know what you mean”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said no more major character deaths but that doesn't mean I can't add my daily dose of angst. This is my longest one yet because I had all day without Internet to write it. Also I really want to write a series where Nate has pyrokinesis based of a set of photomode photos I haven't uploaded yet so this may be adapted to fit that verse at some point.
> 
> I also kinda alluded to Elena being a Smoak which is a personal cross-series headcanon that no one has to listen too but I love it.


End file.
